After The Sun Rose: JAMES
by pottermommy1118
Summary: This is the first of the sequels to After the Sun Rose. This is the beginning of James, it picks up at the end of the first story. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A New Baby on the Way

_Thank you so much for continuing to read my After the Sun Rose Saga! This is the first of a three part sequel! At the end of each sequel I will give you the title of each new one but it should be pretty clear what they will be titled! You should note that while you can start here you will understand a lot better if you read the original After the Sun Rose story first!_

_ I hope you all enjoy it. Now my updates will only be weekly or every two weeks as I am also writing an AU with Harry and Sirius and I now have a 7 week old baby to care for too. Once again I hope you like it and remember to review! I like to know what you think and to answer your questions too. For answers I will either PM you or write it in the authors notes at the beginning of each chapter! So without further ado, I give you._

**James**

**Chapter 1**

**A new baby is on the way**

It was late, very late as Harry was walking back from Honeydukes with all the toffee and fudge he could find. Sometimes being "the Chosen One" had its perks though, not to mention that Teddy had the owners wrapped around his rotten little finger.

Tonight his wife had woken him up at 1 AM asking for something sweet she didn't know what exactly but Harry had walked down the lane and saw the lights on in the flat above the sweet shop and sent his patronus in to beg his case.

The little elderly couple who still owned the shop was always willing to permit these late night stops. Harry had several since Ginny had entered her third and final trimester with this pregnancy. She had 10 weeks to go and Harry could not wait. Not only to meet his baby but also to get away from the hormones that this baby was unleashing on his house.

His wife was the most amazing woman he knew, not only was she smart and funny but she was a brilliant quidditch player and in Harry's opinion there was no one sexier or more beautiful than Ginny Potter. She had beautiful eyes, a body that made him melt, yes even pregnant he couldn't get enough of her, and gorgeous crimson hair.

But with that hair came a temper that could set the world on fire and add in the hormones; well you could say that Harry had been through his share of fires in the last few months. Needless to say he was ready to meet this baby. Ten weeks seemed forever away.

"Hey Gin, here love I got you every type of fudge or Toffee they carry, he even let me buy the new batch that won't technically go on sale till next week….Gin…Gin…" he said in hushed tones as he walked into the sitting room where he had left her.

He looked around the room confirming that she wasn't there. He heard the familiar sounds of a toilet flushing in the hall and headed back, pretty certain of what he would find.

He walked in to see his wife; the love of his life, sitting on her bum on the floor with her head leaned against the side of the claw footed tub. He sat the sack of sweets on the floor by the door and walked over to her. Placing his fingers in her hair he bent down and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"Are you alright?" he said gently.

"I thought you were only supposed to be sick in the beginning?" she whimpered into the wall.

He sat down behind her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Well you know what the healers said, every woman and every baby is different, she said that lots of women are sick all the way through, and some women, like you can't even handle the potions to help you not be sick. Maybe as we get closer you will feel better." He soothed.

"Oh you mean maybe when this baby is so big that I look like a cow instead of a fat pig, or when I can't even get up off the couch with help? Or when I am so much sweatier than I am now people will stop thinking it is a glow and they will just think I left the house soaking wet! Or when I am too tired to do my hair oh wait I already am too tired to do my hair…and my makeup for that matter. I am hideous and pukey and gross and I just should go move into a cave." She ranted right before retching and throwing herself towards the toilet bowl.

Harry grimaced as he watched her be sick again. It really was hard to see her like this, he couldn't remember in their entire lives when she had been sick or whiney or needy. Well he wasn't likely to forget this period for a while. He handed her a towel as she leaned back against him again.

"You aren't hideous, I happen to think you are amazing, and beautiful. I think that you are the most gorgeous and sexy woman ever." He said unfortunately she chose that moment to dry heave into the toilet again.

'Oh yes, I am a regular Veela woman I am." she mumbled dryly.

Harry couldn't help but grin.

"You are much better; you don't turn into an angry bird creature when you are mad." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh yes that is the clear difference." She grunted as he helped her stand back up.

"Soooooo I am going to go out on a limb and say you don't want the sweets anymore?" he asked as he picked up the bag and started to head for the kitchen.

"What are you kidding I am bloody starving I thought you got lost it took you so long to get back jeese." She said haughtily as she stripped his hand from the bag and made to close the bathroom door. "These sweets and I are going to be taking a late night bath. Would you mind getting me a big glass of milk? And then if you could just sleep on the sofa in the sitting room, you know I can't get out of the tub without help anymore."

"Of course, I'll be right back." He closed the door with a sigh.

"With ice!" he heard her call from the shut bathroom. He shook his head as he walked down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy, how long until the baby is here?" Teddy called from roughly ten feet below.

Harry slowed his broom and turned on a dime to face his little godson.

"Well little man, healer Katie says that mommy should have about 8 more weeks before the baby comes home. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno I just was wondering that is all."

Harry couldn't help but notice that the little boy was sporting uncharacteristically dark green hair. His usual colors were vibrant and bright this one was a mossy deep dark color, that usually hinted towards a bad mood, or a sad little boy one of the two.

"What's up?" he said as he pulled himself level with the child sized firebolt.

"Nothin. Just wanted to know when it was coming here that's all." Teddy replied more forcefully.

Harry surveyed him under raised eyebrows.

"Oh well if that is all." He said skeptically. "I would hate to think that you had questions or worries and you weren't talking to me about it. I know you wouldn't do that."

"I'm not worriesen about anythin. And I'm not scared either if you think so cuz I'm not. And I know that this is all our baby and that you is still gonna want to be my daddy and mommy even though you are having a baby from mommy's belly now and not just me that came from my mommy Dora's belly. I am'nt scared of it at all. So don't think I am I just wanted to know is all, and I am not stupid. Vic is all wrong I'm aint stupid about it. I ain't." the green headed little boy said before maxing out his miniature broom's speed and flying off to the edge of the forest and landing with a thump.

Landings had never been Teddy's strong point. Harry sighed deeply as he flew over and softly skidded to a stop a few feet away.

"You are right. You are not stupid. Victoire should not have said that. It wasn't very nice at all."

Teddy shrugged his little shoulders and threw his broom to the ground before collapsing into a heap of little boy beside it.

"Yeah well I got her back."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to stifle his laugh, those two were constantly doing accidental magic against one another, but for being accidental they sure had precise control over what they wanted to happen.

"Yeah well, you know how we feel about getting back at people. That isn't the right thing to do either."

"Well she deserved it and I will take the grounding for it just fine."

"Ted between you and your mama I am going to go crazy these next few weeks honestly. You can't just get back at Vic every time she makes you mad it is wrong. But she should not have said that at all. You aren't stupid son, and it is ok if you are a little scared or nervous, even though I know you aren't. But I'll tell you a secret. I am. I am afraid to do this whole new baby thing. I had lots of help when you were a little bitty baby. I was still in school and Gramma used to keep you and I would babysit and come visit then. You didn't move in here until me and your mum got married. So you could already walk and talk, though you were much more of a handful when you could do all of that. But I remember one time me and mum babysat you in the summer. You were so little and you cried and cried and cried. We got no sleep at all; we finally fell asleep on the couch with you. You were great at keeping me and mummy behaved that summer. You kept us on our toes." Harry said as he sat down cross-legged in the tall grass along the edge of the wood.

"I like these trees; they make me think of fun things. Did my dad and your dad really hang out it there?" Teddy asked skirting the subject.

"Yep they sure did, and your uncle Sirius too. They loved these woods. I never cared for them much, I had too many detentions and spooky stuff happen in there, and I was always scared of the dark. Your uncle Ron saw some really big spiders in there; he is really scared of spiders. How bout you?"

"Uncle Ron is silly, only girls are scared of spiders."

"Yeah, well those were pretty big ones, even fang was afraid." Harry replied grimacing at the memory.

He couldn't help but laugh when he watched the little boy roll his eyes.

"Daddy, fang is scared of everything. I'm not scared of that forest. I'll just tell the big spiders my name and they will know that one dad ruled these woods when he was in school and that my other dad's dad did too. And that my dad killed Voldem Voldem…. Oh you know his name it is way too hard to say. Were you scared of him?" Teddy asked as he looked at the ground and pulled blades of grass up by their root.

It took Harry a moment to answer.

"Tom, just call him Tom. And yes I suppose you could say I was scared. I was afraid of who he was going to hurt. And when I was young, before my sixth year I guess, I was scared of him coming back and I was afraid of fighting him. But I figured out that it was silly to be afraid of that. You just have to figure out how to not be afraid of what scares you that is all."

Harry had to look over to see if Teddy was still even listening he took so long to answer.

"But what if you were afraid that everyone was going to be ok but not love you or want you anymore. They were going to love someone else instead. How did you not be afraid of that?" he said quietly.

Harry could remember having a talk similar to this several years ago. He had thought that they squashed this fear, but he could understand the fear of not having a real family, he knew how hard it was to figure out that real didn't mean normal.

"Well little man, I was very afraid of that when I thought your mum loved someone else. But I just asked her. And she told me I was being a prat and that she did love me no one else. You know sometimes you can love someone so much you are always afraid they are going to go away. But that is the great thing about our family. No matter who else chooses to go away, we won't because we love you so much. Remember we need you here. You make us a perfect family."

"You will have a new baby soon and you could still be a family without me now." Teddy replied with a shrug of his shoulders as his hair darkened even more.

Harry pulled the skinny little 6 year old into his lap like he used to when he was very little. Teddy rarely allowed this now, claiming he was too big for that.

"Teddy, we could be a family with or without a new baby or with or without any babies but we can only be a perfect family with you. Who would teach the new baby all the cool things you know, and all your secret hiding places? Who would give mummy all her special Teddy bear hugs and who could ever be my little man like you? Whether we have a baby girl or a baby boy you are still our Teddy and you will always be ours, we love you just as much as your mummy Dora and your daddy Lupin do, nothing or no baby can change that bud." He said before squeezing him into a hug.

"Yeah well that's why I am not scared of it." Teddy replied as his hair slowly turned the lime color that was more normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless nights

_**Thank you for the big response! I am so excited to see so many people still following the story! Since I have two stories going on (you know me can't just do one thing at a time) This series is officially going to be called the After The Sun Rose Series, then there is The Legacy Series, and the Sirius story is just kind of its own entity entirely lol.**_

_**I tried tried to PM everyone that asked for a sequel to let you all know that it was up and in progress so I hope I got everyone, if you had already posted a review to this story I didn't PM you though!**_

_**Thank you for the quick 10 reviews!**_

_**Here is your reward! **_

_**There really weren't any questions to answer so we will get right into it.**_

_**As always I am not JK in hiding if I was you would be buying this in book form : )**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sleepless Nights**

It was hot. It was so so so hot. Ginny thought as she sat up in bed at 4 in the morning. How was she supposed to sleep when it was this hot and she was this freaking fat?

Miserable was not the word for Ginny Potter right now. She was enormous. She felt disgusting, she was tired and irritated and HOT. She climbed, well clambered was probably a better word for it, out of bed and smiled at her sleeping husband. He was on his side and his one leg was off the bed, maybe she had been being a bed hog this evening. She padded down the hall, peaked in on Teddy and couldn't help but giggle. The little boy was sleeping sideways all his blankets and pillows were on the floor, the only thing that remained on the bed was the, now huge, Paddy. He was asleep at the very top where the pillow should be.

She smiled and walked into the world of quidditch room. It seemed like forever ago since they had decorated this room for him. He was so little then. What on earth happened to her tiny little Teddy Bear, she thought as she struggled to turn him the right way on the bed. Kissing him on the head she covered him over and laid his stuffed wolf in bed beside him.

"Night mummy." He mumbled before throwing his head and arm on the fluffy black beast that was supposedly Harry's dog.

"Night baby." She whispered as she made her way out of the room and then down the steps.

It didn't take her long to make her way into the kitchen. The kitchen served two dual purposes. Not only did it contain the object of her current desire (pudding), she could also stand in front of the refrigerator with the door open to cool off.

While sucking the butterscotch pudding off of the spoon and leaning against the door of the refrigerator her mind wandered to the tasks at hand. Tomorrow Dean was coming over to paint the nursery. After all they only had 4 weeks left and this little one could be here any day really. They had been putting the painting off hoping that they would find out from a scan what this little one was but this baby was stubborn with a capital S. She didn't know where it got that trait from. Or maybe you could say it was modest… Well that one was easy, it got that from Harry.

But now they had to paint the room, there would be no more scans, and the baby would be here soon. So she had to make a decision. She was quite proud of her and Harry's compromise. The room would be bright blue with clouds. And at night stars would appear in purple and shine like a night light. They figured this way later they could decorate based on what the child liked. Although Teddy was certain no matter what it would like quidditch.

Everyone wanted something different. Ginny really wanted a baby girl; she thought it would be easier for Teddy that way. Harry wanted more time to get ready. George and Angelina thought it would be fun to have a boy since they just brought home little Freddie two weeks ago. Her mom just wanted another grandbaby. Ron wanted another boy "girls are just way too difficult" and Hermione just wanted to be Godmother, which she was. And Teddy…well most recently he had asked if they could get a baby duck instead so it could swim in the bathtub with him… he had yet to warm up to the idea of a new baby completely.

"Are you afraid you are going to spoil or something? Or is there a different reason that you are sitting on the floor in the door of the refrigerator?" Harry asked from over the top of the door.

Ginny had been so lost in thought she jumped and dropped the remainder of the pudding she was still eating.

"Oh, you scared me, don't do that you will make me go into labor!" she chastised "And no smarty britches I am not going to spoil I am going to die of heat exhaustion in that bed up there. What are you doing up, I left you sleeping sound."

"You know you could have just cooled the room with and atmospheric charm… I would have gotten a blanket. I am up because I rolled over and imagine my surprise when someone didn't push me back onto my little corner of the bed! And you should be thankful I did, tell me how were you planning on getting up from that floor all alone?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and held out her hands for assistance. He smiled and pulled her up.

"I would have patronused you of course! And yes I know I could have used a charm but the pudding was all the way down here!" she said with a scowl as he chuckled.

"Did you know that I love you?" he said softly as he pressed his face into her hair to take in her scent.

"I had some idea actually." She said with a smirk.

He started to kiss her ears and rub her neck softly.

"You did, did you? Well I wonder how that secret got out?" he muttered as he started to kiss her shoulders and in between her shoulder blades.

She sighed in contentment and allowed him to continue to kiss her. The only break in the moment being when she tried to run her pudding sticky fingers through his hair and they tangled, causing them both to laugh. He had stepped back and was licking her sticky fingers off one at a time, trying to be seductive. He smirked as she gasped when he kissed her wrist.

"Come back to be with me, I will put you to sleep." He whispered trying to tug her towards the stairs.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She said nervously.

"Come on Gin, you will like it I promise. You are so beautiful, let me show you." He tried.

"No Harry we can't." she said firmly.

He opened his eyes and looked into her face, seeing several emotions playing in her eyes.

"Why not, come on the healer said it was fine." He tried again.

"No Harry, you don't understand…I think my water just broke."

He stopped so suddenly he dropped her hand in shock.

"What do you mean your water just broke? It is too early. Way too soon, we can't have this baby now. And you are just standing there like nothing is wrong? Come on we have to get to St Mungo's" he said quickly, staring at the spreading puddle forming around his wife's feet.

"No, we don't. I thought I was hungry and that was why I was hurting but apparently they were contractions. Remember what Katie said, contact her when labor starts or my water breaks and we will go from there.

Harry nodded his head quickly and started to spin in a kind of circle.

"Harry what is wrong?" she said calmly.

"I don't know where the phone is I can't call her!" he shouted.

"Harry, you are a wizard honey, go use the Floo or patronus her, either one. But first you have to calm down and relax. You are going to be fine. Just breathe." Ginny said gently as she tried to step away from the swiftly growing puddle towards the bathroom.

"Right, right, I am ok, I am ok… Wait I know I am ok, it is you that isn't ok. What do you want me to do!" he yelled pushing his hand into his hair and getting it stuck in the pudding Ginny had accidentally left behind in there.

"Mummy what's wrong." A little voice said from the entryway to the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry said again but louder. Teddy began to cry and ran right through the puddle into her arms bumping her large cramping stomach.

"Oh." She grunted.

Harry grabbed the back of Teddy's T-shirt and pulled him away. Don't run into mummy! Go upstairs!" he said roughly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to mummy I didn't mean to!" Teddy cried out.

Teddy ran to the doorway and cried harder, Ginny looked at her panicked husband with wide eyes. She chose to talk to him first.

"Harry I want you to calm down. I am fine; women do this every single day, calm down. You aren't helping like this and you are scaring our son to death. Teddy honey, you didn't hurt me, the baby hurt me, and you were fine. Mummy is going to be alright ok. But I think it is time for the baby to get here. Now listen, I want you to go to your bathroom and get in the tub ok, take a fast bath, make sure you wash your hair since you didn't last night, and your feet, please wash your feet. Then put your jamies back on and come down to the couch. Harry, help me to the bath down here I am going to step in the shower. Katie said that we would probably labor at home for a while so I am going to take a hot shower to try and deal with the cramping ok."

Teddy nodded his head, and still crying he ran up the stairs. Harry took Ginny's arm and helped her get to the requested bathroom. As he helped her into the shower she told him,

"Go floo Katie, and tell her that my water broke and I am having contractions, try her home office first if there is no answer try her office at St. Mungo's she may be on call. Then floo Bill, he will come over and take Teddy to his house; he is scared enough I don't want him to see me get any farther into labor. Then go talk to your son you have scared the shit out of him."

Harry hung his head and nodded.

"I am sorry I panicked I just wasn't ready for this. I am sorry I am ok now. I will be right back. Are you sure you are ok alone?" he said, his voice quivering.

"Yes I will be fine, just go on."

He rushed out the door to complete all of the tasks she had set for him. Ginny leaned back against the wall of the shower as the hot water hit her chest and stomach, it wasn't until she laid her hands on it that she realized how much harder it was now than it had been even yesterday. Apparently all of the cramping today hadn't been from her working to get the baby clothes washed and put up.

She felt it as the cramps started back again but this time they were stronger than before. She whimpered and let herself slide down so she was sitting on the floor of the shower.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry walked into Teddy's room about 10 minutes later and smiled as he saw him running around looking for matching pajamas.

"Hey buddy, do you need help."

The six year old spun on the spot, a look of terror plain on his face, his hair was solid black, and if it wasn't for the curls you would have thought he was Harry's biological child.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make the baby come now, I didn't mean to run into mummy's tummy I am sorry daddy. Please don't be mad at me!" he plead standing there in his muggle man underpants.

Harry could not have felt worse. He walked over and picked up the half-naked little boy.

"Ted, mummy is fine, you didn't do anything. She was already hurting, and the baby was already coming long before you even came downstairs. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was scared and it hurts my heart to see mummy hurt, I was just scared and I went a little crazy. None of it was your fault. I promise." He said as calmly as he could.

He could feel the tears falling off the little boy' cheeks, onto his neck, he could feel his little self, shaking with fear and sobs.

"But why, why is the baby hurting mummy, it isn't what you do to your mummy. Doesn't the baby like mummy?" he said with a trembling voice.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he adjusted his not so little man on his hip, and pulled out a par of red pajamas and carried them both downstairs.

"The baby does love mummy. Very very much. But you know how when I go away or when you go away our hearts hurt because we miss each other?"

Teddy nodded as they reached the bottom step.

"Well, mummy's tummy is so sad the baby is leaving it that it makes it hurt until the baby is safe in her arms." Harry said as he sat Teddy on his feet and started to help him pull his shirt and pants on.

Right then there was a flash of light from the fireplace and a very disheveled looking Bill stepped out.

"How is she?" he said gruffly, the sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Uhm, I don't know she is in the shower and I haven't seen her since before I flooed you. I got Ted ready and called Katie."

Bill nodded briefly.

"Well go on and help her, I will get Mr. Man from here. You all ready Teddy?" he said holding his hand out to his nephew.

Teddy shook his head.

"No, where am I going. I need to help mummy. And the baby needs to meet me. I am the big brother it has to know me too!" he cried tears welling back up in his bright blue eyes.

Harry heard a soft cry from the bathroom down the hall and glanced back, he had to help Ted first, Ginny had told him to.

"Ted, buddy. Remember when Lois was born and the girls came to stay with us? And just a few weeks ago how we kept little Roxy when Freddy was born? Well me and mummy have to go to the hospital so when the baby gets here they can make sure it is ok and get it nice and clean. It takes a long long time, so you are going to go spend a few days with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Vic. But they will bring you to meet the new baby as soon as it is here ok!" Harry said before kissing his head.

Teddy shook his head swiftly back and forth.

"No, no, mummy needs me she can't go to the hospital it takes too long to come home, I don't like it there. Please let me stay daddy please! I will stay in my room, I will be so good. Please daddy, please!" he said with renewed sobs as he flung his pajama clad self onto Harry's legs.

Harry gave a long pleading look at his brother in law.

"Harry, I got it, he will be fine I promise." Bill said softly over the boy's head.

Harry nodded and peeled Teddy off of him as Bill quickly picked up the flailing child and stepped to the fireplace.

"Come on Teddy, mummy will be fine, I promise, Aunt Fleur has had three babies and she is ok, we are going to have so much fun this week at Shell Cottage." Harry heard Bill say right before the flames lit the room again.

He sighed deeply and ran back to his wife.

He heard her muffled cries as he opened the door. He rushed over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, seeing her sitting on the floor rolled forward into a ball. It was like he told Teddy, it made his heart hurt.

"Gin, honey is there anything I can do? Katie is on her way, she was finishing up with a patient. She was on call. She is going to come see how you are before she decides if we need to come in yet." He said, trying to make up for his previous panic by being helpful.

Ginny shook her head.

"Teddy." She panted softly.

"Bill already has him, he just left." He assured her.

"He's ok." She said, a little less pained.

Harry felt his face falter a little.

"mmmmm… I think I really scared him, I didn't mean to. I tried to fix it, he is just worried about you and he thinks the baby hates you because it is hurting you. I tried to explain…I don't think I did a very good job."

Ginny chuckled softly as she pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"Better?" he said softly, watching some color return to her face.

"A little, they just started being that painful, they come and go. It is sore the whole time but it is really bad every 2 minutes or so." She said softly as Harry placed his hand on her cheek.

"Every two minutes you say?" came a voice from the hallway, both Harry and Ginny jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you; I heard your voices and the shower and figured you were in here. You say every two minutes? How long have you been contracting?" Katie asked as she knelt next to Harry on the outside of the shower.

"Not long… I mean I have been cramping all day long, since this morning after putting all the baby clothes in the closet. And my back has been hurting since last night really bad, but that was because I made Harry let me help put the cot and rocking chair together. So I have been sore and hurting from doing too much but the labor pains have only been since I woke up, I thought I was hungry." She said with a slight blush.

Katie sighed and shook her head,

"Ginny…It sounds to me like you have been in labor since last night sweetie. Those back pains were back labor I bet and the cramping was early labor. I think we need to get to St. Mungo's because I bet we have a new little quidditch star by sun up!"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome James Sirius

_**Thanks for all the reviews and PM's! **_

_**I am glad that I went ahead and started the sequels.**_

_**Well I don't have anything else so here we go. **_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome James Sirius**

They had been there for hours it seemed. And to Harry's dismay there was no baby yet and Ginny only seemed to be feeling worse. The pain had just gotten worse and he didn't think he could sit and watch her anymore. He had taken a moment while the healers were checking everything and traded places with Molly, giving her a chance to help and him a chance to breathe. He walked into the waiting room and dropped his head into his hands and tried to concentrate on breathing deep. That was how his father in law and brother in laws found him. He felt the sofa sink with the weight as someone sat down beside of him.

"You all right son?" Arthur said as he patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong, is Gin ok?" he heard Ron say in a nervous voice.

"Ron I am sure she is as fine as she can be right now, I think Harry here is just a little overwhelmed with the birth process." Arthur replied.

Harry nodded and lifted his head slowly.

"Is it normal for it to take this long? I mean she was in labor for a day already, shouldn't this have gone quicker? She is in so much pain, and she is refusing pain potions, she says she doesn't want them to affect the baby." He shook his head and dropped it into his face.

"Harry Molly was in labor for 39 hours with Fred and George…She likes to say that they were forewarning her of how difficult they were going to be."

"Dad he is already scared don't make him run away…Dang imagine another Fred or George in the family, we already need to watch out for the namesake living with George as it is…" Ron said rolling his eyes and sitting in a chair across from his brother.

No one else got a chance to try and make him feel any better as at that moment Molly came out to summon him inside.

"Come on Harry, it won't be long now. She is getting ready to push. You need to be in there." She said before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room.

The first thing he saw when getting into their private birthing suite was his beautiful wife, grimacing in pain and covered in sweat. She looked up at him and he forced a smile on his lips. It was hard to look at this as a happy time when she was in so much pain.

"Hey love, anything I can get you?"

"Where the bloody hell did you go." She snarled as he walked closer.

"I just stepped out to use the toilet and to tell your dad how you are doing. I am sorry; I thought with mum in here you wouldn't need me." He said softly as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well you did this, it is your fault so you aren't leaving again." She said before succumbing to another contraction.

He winced as she gripped his upper arm and squeezed. Katie walked up and smiled at them both.

"Alright Ginny, this is what we have been working for ok. We are going to get into position and you are going to push with every single contraction ok. We need to get that little one out. Harry you are going to hold one knee and Molly is going to take the other. Let's get set." She said happily as the nurse aids helped to get everything set up and get Ginny into position. Harry stepped forward nervously and put his hand on his wife's knee.

An hour later and Harry was horrified. How could she still be going through this, this couldn't be normal. But the healers and Molly all seemed upbeat and optimistic.

"Ok Gin any minute now ok. I need you to push harder than you ever have alright, I need you to focus." Katie said.

"No, I can't I can't do it. I just can't, I am too tired, please I need a break." Ginny cried in response.

"We can't take a break it is so so close. You have to keep going." Katie replied, she gave Harry a meaningful look. He didn't know what she wanted him to say but he tried anyway.

"Gin, love, you are almost done, so close. You are going to meet the baby any minute." He said before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I know you can do this, I know you can."

She shook her head and let the tears fall down her face.

"No, no I can't I can't do it. Harry you have to help me." She plead.

It broke his heart that he couldn't help her when she begged like that. She so rarely asked for help and he had only seen her cry a handful of times ever. And the one time she begged him for something and he couldn't help her.

"Love you can do it, I promise you can, I know you can."

"Ok Ginny this is it, I need you to push, right now with everything you have and it will all be over ok. Push!"

Harry found himself pushing and holding his breath right along with her. And then out of nowhere came a sound he had never heard before. A small high pitched squeal, the first cry of his first born child.

"Congratulations, meet baby boy Potter. Here you go daddy!" Katie said with a smile reaching the baby up into Harry's hands.

His hands were trembling as he took the baby into them. He was pretty sure he had never held anything that small. He took the tiny baby boy and laid him onto Ginny's chest.

"Hello baby. I am your mummy." She said with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Harry could only stare at the two of them; he didn't think he had ever seen anything more perfect.

"Does he have a name?" Molly said from Ginny's other side; she was beaming with pride for her daughter and new grandson. She had been so happy when Ginny asked her to be there with her.

Harry looked up and had a blank look on his face. They obviously had not discussed a name…

"Well we haven't talked about it really…But for a boy, I was thinking…What about James Sirius. I mean if you are ok with it." Ginny said nervously, looking up at Harry.

He had failed to answer and just looked at her in awe.

"I mean obviously if you aren't ok with it we can come up with something else. Really it is ok." She said instantly.

Her nervous energy snapped Harry out of his trance. And he picked his son up to look him in the eyes.

"What do you think, I think you look just like a James Sirius." He said staring into the hazel eyes of the baby in his hands.

"Oh Merlin if his name is any indicator, we are going to have our hands full."


	4. Chapter 4: First Outings

**Yay for reviews! I love reading them they make me smile! **

**Sorry this took so long…I went back to work since maternity leave is up and have been struggling to write and work and coach a 7 year olds cheer squad and parent a 5 month old...Oh and be a wife, lol forgot that job hahaha. **

_**Well I hope you like the next installment.**_

_**If it seems like a character is rambling or speaking in run on sentences they are more than likely supposed to be there. It is usually my way of showing that a character is flustered or upset. **_

_**Hmmmm anything else? Nope I think that is it but I am going to add a Weasley birth chart to my page as its own story so you can check it for reference…And so I can check it too, lol. I put it in an earlier chapter of the original story so I will repost it. It may not be the "canon" birth order but I put it in the order to best suit my stories. **_

_**Nothing else really, hope you like the update, thanks again! **_

**_I do not own any of this, wish I did though_.**

**Chapter 4**

**First Outings**

Even Harry didn't think he had ever been as happy as he was as he watched his exhausted, and rightfully so, wife, hold his son. His son, he had not imagined in a million years that this was going to be his future. He had an amazing 6 year old son, and now a perfect little boy that held all of the best pieces of himself and Ginny.

He smiled as he looked at the back of the already messy haired baby, his hair was incredibly dark and stood up all over, somehow it was messier than his dad's. Harry wondered if his had looked the same as a newborn. He already had little freckles on his nose like Ginny, and he had her perfect beautiful lips. Harry knew from pictures that he had his namesake's eyes, to a tee. The shape, the color, everything. The one piece of Harry that was not like his own father's and his son had inherited it.

It seemed fitting already. His skin was several shades lighter than Harry's, already boasting the fair complexion of the Weasley clan. Even with these deliberate mistakes he resembled Harry, just not near the amount that Harry resembled his own father.

And in honor of his other namesake, this kid could sure make a racket. And he did it all the time. He was certainly a crier. He reminded Harry of the time the reporters had freaked out Teddy as a baby. Hopefully this was a just born trait and not a personality trait. He was fervently, fervently hoping.

All in all Ron and Hermione had never seen a happier Harry when they walked in to meet their nephew. Hermione beamed at her two best friends in the world as Harry stared at Ginny and James. Completely missing their entrance.

"Ahem, they aren't going anywhere mate, you don't have to stare them down…" Ron said with a smirk, causing Harry to turn and smile brightly.

"Oh congratulations, I am so happy!" Hermione said with a squeal, running over to the bedside to get a closer look at the baby.

"I am so glad you are so excited, because we have a favor to ask of you." Ginny said with a little grin.

Ron started shaking his head.

"Oh no he is waaaaayyyyy to young for me to even attempt to babysit."

Harry laughed and slapped him on the back in a friendly fashion.

"No, no, I think it will be a while before we let him out of our sight, we wanted to know, if it is alright with you….Uhm…" Harry seemed to lose his nerve so Ginny smiled and spoke up.

"Will you both be James' godparents? There really is no other choice we would have. Please it would be a great honor. Imagine, he will be the son and godson of the three heroes of the war. Nothing better."

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron spoke, Hermione had been overwhelmed with tears as Ginny handed her, her Godson.

"Oh great, like the name isn't going to make him rotten enough, just what we need, more publicity."

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"You'll do it? Really, that's a yes?"

"Well honestly, the next in line would be Dudley and I can't do that to the poor kid."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The last week had been, well it had been awake. There was no other word for it. They had brought James home two days after he was born and they had been awake ever since. Well it felt like it anyways.

James slept very little it seemed and he liked to be walked. Harry was pretty sure he had lost weight from all the cardio he was doing through his house. He tried to take turns with Ginny when he woke up at night, but there was only so much he could do when the baby was hungry, that was a mama's job, he couldn't help at all.

Speaking of feedings, Teddy had learned a concept that they hadn't thought to warn him about, mama's milk. They did try and keep him out of the rooms while feedings but it was near impossible to keep him corralled. And they didn't want him to feel like he now mattered less.

Teddy seemed to be coping alright, though he did look worse for wear on the sleep side of things. In fact last night at dinner he had fallen asleep at the table right into his treacle tart. This was followed by a quick wand cleaning and being carried upstairs by dad.

Tonight Harry was once again walking the downstairs with his tiny son. He looked into the bright Hazel eyes and smiled.

"You know, I think you might just be worth all of the sleep deprivation in the world. You certainly are a devilishly hansom little guy. I think you get it from me." He said softly.

The baby just blinked and continued to watch his daddy's face.

"You know we waited for a long time for you to get here. Mummy tried to give up. She was so beautiful with you in her belly. But you know how beautiful she is don't you. You seem to like her better than me after all."

Almost on cue baby James started to whimper, knowing that it was a telltale sign of his hunger and his wanting to be close to his mum Harry walked him back into their room where Ginny lay sleeping.

He climbed up into their bad and used his empty hand to brush her loose hair off her face.

"Mummy, someone needs you." He said softly.

Ginny started to stir and rolled towards two of her three favorite guys.

"I'm sorry love, he is getting hungry. And I can't help him there." He said with a smirk as he laid the littlest member of their family into her arms.

He could sit and watch the two of them forever he thought to himself before falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"But Daddy…..I really, really want to go…" Teddy whined hanging onto the bottom of Harry's shirt.

"Ted, we aren't going to Diagon Alley. We can't leave mum and James all alone and he is still too little to come out with us." Harry found himself saying a month later to an impatient little boy.

Teddy pouted out his lip and pulled harder.

"No… Please dad. Please, Ollie is going and Vic and I need to be there…Muggleman Dad! MUGGLEMAN! You know who he is don't you? I need to go, I am always him on the playground Dad, please, flourish and blots Daddy you like that shop."

Teddy was obviously not used to being told no. His persistence plus lack of sleep was pushing Harry's last nerve.

"Ted please, you know we can not go and take James. And I am not leaving mum here alone."

"Why can't he go?" Ginny said as she came down the steps.

Harry turned and looked at his wife, the exasperation plain on his face.

"He can't go because we can't take him, and I tried to floo Fleur and they aren't there." He replied trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

That irritation only rose as he watched Ginny roll her eyes.

"Not Teddy, why can't James go? He is a month old, he will be fine." She said with a shrug.

Teddy started bouncing excitedly, daddy didn't ever tell mummy no.

"Gin you are talking about taking the boys to Diagon alley to an event that is already being covered by press. You haven't been seen since a month before James came and we haven't even allowed a photo to be publicized yet. I don't want them ambushed by photographers and reporters. He is too young and we have done good to keep Teddy out of it mostly." Harry replied as he sunk down onto the barstool.

"But Daddy Jamie will love Muggleman! He will! And he is so cute we should let the porters take his picture. I will hold your hand and won't talk to the porters I promise! I promise Daddy I do." The blue headed little boy plead furiously.

"Harry, we can' hide them forever. One day they are going to go off to school and if we don't let them be seen now, well just imagine how crazy that will be then. Teddy has been a great big brother and he way deserves to go. And James will be just fine. Merlin help the person that gets too close with you and Bill with him." She said as she walked over and gripped his arm.

Harry let his head fall forward knowing that he had lost this battle.

"Fine, but if one person lays a hand on him..."

"Harry, do you really think they are going to hex, or hurt, the son of the chosen one? Honestly." She mumbled as she took Teddy's hand to lead him upstairs to put on a more suitable, preferably matching outfit.

Harry was walking so close to his wife that she kept stumbling over his feet.

"Harry, really, you are going to make me drop him." She hissed, the irritation evident in her voice.

He gave her a swift, meaningful glance and stepped a little away while shifting Teddy so he wasn't sliding off his hip.

"Dad I am big enough to walk, come on people are going to laugh at me a school. I am too big." He whined.

"Well if you are so big why are you whining? If you want to see Muggleman you will hush, and let me take you to him." Harry replied in a hard, no non sense voice.

"Harry he will be.." Ginny started before she was cut off abruptly.

"No, we are here, I agreed, this will happen my way . The safe way."

Ginny knew when the battle scarred teenager was speaking out and she knew that it was pointless to argue, so she didn't.

"Teddy, we are almost there. Once you get there Dad will put you down and you can meet him on your own two feet." She promised to her son. He nodded in response and laid his "big boy" head on his daddy's shoulder.

"What if he doesn't meet me? What if we are too late?" he whispered in a worried little voice.

Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Somehow I doubt he will pass up the chance to take a picture with Teddy and James Potter. You are both named after very famous wizards you know." Harry said softly.

"Yeah and mommy is a Harpy too so he prolly wants to know me. Oh and Jamie, everyone likes to meet him too." The lisle boy replied lifting his head, regaining his confidence.

As they approached the roped off area they saw Bill standing back in the crowd, holding Vic up so she could see.

"Need some help?" he said patting his brother in law on the back.

"What did you have in mind?" Bill replied turning to look at his brother and nephews. "I am surprised to see you. I didn't think you would bring them out in this mayhem."

Harry shrugged, Ginny and Bill both smiled as they heard him mumble the words…"your sister."

"Well give me the princess and I will handle this." He sat Teddy on his feet and reached his arms out to baby James as Teddy took Victoire's hand. Ginny handed him the baby and he took a firm grip on the little hand encompassed in his.

"Alright, you two, Merlin help you if you let go of me or Ginny do you understand?" he was satisfied with the two little enthusiastic nods and pulled them through the crowd.

It did not take long to hear the whispers and see the flashes.

"It's Harry Potter, It's Harry, look it is the baby. Did you get that picture?"

As he reached the front of the barricade he looked up at the ridiculously dressed man infront of him and gave a pointed, pleading look. The "superhero" walked down to the family and smiled as he pulled the rope aside to let them through. As Teddy and Victoire both squealed happily.

Harry tried to shield the baby's face as the reporters yelled for them to look their way. Teddy got a bit antsy after about 10 minutes of his name being called out and wrapped himself around Harry's leg and Victoire held her arms up to her daddy.

James however handled all the noise and chaos in stride. He opened his eyes obliged the cameras with a perfect little yawn and looked around in awe. He was suitably unimpressed with muggleman and chose to stare at his big brother's dark green hair instead.

The color darkened as Teddy got more and more agitated and nervous. He did not like crowds and noise like this, no matter how much he argued that he would be fine. As he got scared Harry could feel the blood coursing through his veins tingle with the old bond that ran between them. He could feel that they needed to leave soon or he might not be able to control the magic that came out.

After all, he wasn't one to be known for holding back….

The reporters went crazy when Harry handed the baby off to Ginny and he lifted his 6 year old son into his arms. They stopped for a moment and allowed a picture to be taken, much to Harry's displeasure. But he stood anyways and put on a fake smile as Ginny looked at the baby in her arms and Teddy buried his face in his neck.

It didn't take Bill long to part the crowd for them to get back to the appointed floo station and back home. Apparently when the renowned curse breaker decided he wanted to leave, no one tried to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Wizards, Big Surprises

**_Look I found my way back!_**

**_Writing stories that are really long tend to fall into a writer's block sometimes…_**

**_It got so bad I started a new Marauders story just because I was trying to be able to figure out what to do over here…_**

**_I am sorry if this seems choppy or terrible : / I am trying to fall back into place._**

**_Well anyways without any farther ado, I know y'all have been waiting long enough._**

**_Keep in mind, I know this seems like it is happening fast but for the age difference it has to be quick.._**

**_I have also added a birth order chart to my story listings for this saga. Hope it helps…I know it helps me._**

**Chapter 5**

**Little Wizards, Big surprises.**

Harry stood holding his son staring down at the white marble stones. A huge weight of sorrow had settled in his chest. It felt as heavy as his son did in his arms.

"It has been seven years today that the war that you died for ended. I thought today would be an appropriate day to introduce you to your first born Grandchild. I guess as first born he is the primary Perevelle heir.

I named him for both of you. James Sirius Potter. Well, Ginny did anyways. Merlin knows what she was thinking. So far he is the loudest of all the grandkids well aside from Freddie. They are just weeks apart and these two are going to be a handful in a few years I can already tell. Gin says he is the best Valentine's gift I ever gave her. I think she forgot the way he got here personally…

Teddy is amazing. He is bloody huge by the way. I think Remus would be proud of the boy he is growing into. He turned 7 in March. I can't believe it. He starts Hogwarts in 4 years! I find it insane that I have a child that is going to start Hogwarts. I do not feel adult enough to be a parent.

I guess I just wanted you to all know that I am alright. And I have a good life. I wish you three were a part of it. I know the boys would adore you."

"Dad! Dad! Come here you have to see this house Mummy was showing me, she tried to tell me you used to live there. Come on Dad!" Harry heard from the kissing gate. He glanced in the direction of his oldest son's voice and he could hear Ginny quietly chiding him to give his father some time. Harry chuckled softly.

"Well seeing as that is my name now I should get a move on. If you heard any of anything I just said. Thank you. And Sirius, you were right, he was so worth it. He was worth everything."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was later in the day and he was at yet another grave, he never knew how to feel when he was here. He was so sorry for how much Remus and Tonks had missed but he was so grateful in the gift that was Teddy. That little boy lit up his lfe.

He could never repay them for the amazing life they had given him. He could not imagine what his life would be like without the miracle of Teddy. He was so overwhelmed with the grief for his lost friend and mentor, his sorrow that they had missed so much, and his gratitude for their love and trust that he could not find the words to speak aloud. He let his thoughts run through his head, hoping that somewhere they could understand.

He thought of the gales of laughter coming from the tree house as Teddy, Ollie and Victoire played the other day. The tree house that had been built surrounding the initials that had been carved in so many years ago. That tree now bore three more sets and Harry was certain that more would be joining it in years to come.

He thought of the first time Teddy had held James, and how he would read to him.

The stories and goodnight hugs (he was way too big for kisses now).

The seventh birthday party and how Teddy had suddenly thought girls were yucky, though he could play with Vic if he had no other option.

He thought about how fascinated the little boy had always been with the moon, and how when it was full he would stay up late at night and stare at it. Harry found it amazing that, other than while asleep, looking at the moon was the only time that Teddy allowed his true features to show. He could tell it was completely subconscious. His blonde hair would lay in perfect waves, falling into his stormy gray eyes. He looked so much like his father.

"He is the most incredible person I have ever known." Harry choked out, hoping that the parents that lay beneath him understood.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see his godson looking at him with watery eyes.

"Does it make you sad to come here?" the little boy asked softly.

Harry took a moment to consider his own response, noticing the mousy brown color of Teddy's hair and being forcibly reminded of a defeated and rejected Tonks once upon a time.

"Yes, yes it does. But it makes me thankful, and happy too."

Teddy scowled at him.

"You can't be happy and sad." He said with certainty.

"Sure you can be. I am so happy that I have you, and that you are standing here holding my hand. But I am so sad that your dad can't be here too." Harry said softly, looking down to gauge the reaction.

Teddy bit his little pink lip.

"Does it make you sad to think about them?"

Harry nodded.

"Only because I miss them, but then I think about how much fun they were and it makes me happy. And I think about how much like them you are and it makes me smile."

"Does it make you sad if I talk about them?" Teddy asked in a very small voice.

Before answering Harry sat down and pulled him into his lap. He was shaking slightly.

"No, it makes me happy that you want to know about them. It makes me happy to know that you love them. They adored you, they loved you more than anything else in this world." He said into the back of the dull brown hair.

"You aren't sad that I miss them? Or that I love them? Because I love you too…. A lot." The seven year old whispered.

"Nope, I want you to love them. They died to let us live. They died so you could grow up happy and filled with love. I would rather die than you not know them. Would you like to hear some stories about your mum and dad?"

The little head nodded.

"Alright well, when I was in my third year at Hogwarts…See I found this map….."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While cooking dinner Ginny sat smiling to herself as she listened to James babble incoherently to Teddy. Teddy was rambling on himself about all things that made him happy, trains, muggleman, getting to go to Hogwarts in a few years. James would squeal every once in a while or giggle at something Teddy had done.

This went on for at least 20 minutes before she heard the sounds of trouble brewing, her vivacious 7 year old was trying to convince his 7 month old brother to "play with that toy this way. She listened quietly knowing that she would be intervening in the play very soon.

"Jamie, you have to hold it this way, yur not sposed to chew it like that."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Came the indignant squeals from the infant.

"No, look, just give it here I will show you." Teddy said with minimal patience evident in his tone.

"WaaaaaaEEEEEEEEEwaaaaaaaaaa" became louder and louder as the scuffle for playing with the toy the right way continued.

"NO! James just look. Waaa Agggggggghhhhh MUMMMY!"

At the last yell Ginny dropped her pan and sprinted to the sitting room where the boys had been playing.

It took everything she had not to start laughing at the sight that met her eyes. Teddy was hanging upside down with his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the baby who was sitting wobbly on the floor, chewing on a muggleman action figure.

"James Sirius! You are not old enough to be using magic!" she tried to scold, knowing that this was a show for Teddy as James was just too young to understand that he had even done anything.

It was with impeccable timing that Harry came through the door with Ron and Hermione. They all looked at the scene in front of them with bemused expressions on their faces. It took a moment before Ron burst into hysterical laughter and Harry grinned down at his youngest son.

"hhhhmmmmmm, I thought magical ability didn't show itself till later?" he said while picking up the little black headed baby boy.

"Uhm Hello, is someone going to bloody help me get down. " Teddy wailed

Harry blanched at his son's choice of words, Hermione looked a bit taken back, and Ron laughed harder.

"Theodore Remus Potter! If I ever hear you talk like that again!" Ginny said astonished.

Teddy's hair and face turned red in anger and little pops of steam seemed to ooze from his ears.

"Well get me down!" He said in anger.

Harry passed off the baby to his godmother and walked over to help the irritated child that was hanging from the center of the room.

oOoOoOoOo

"I am sorry, I can't believe he was talking like that." Harry heard Ginny say again as he walked down the stairs after talking to Teddy about his language choice.

"Well you can't exactly be mad at him Gin, I mean he heard it from these two prats, I mean to say he does do everything they do." Hermione replied as he sat down on the sofa by her.

"Oh please, he hears you say at least once a day, "James, just bloody lay down already." We aren't the only ones. And Merlin only knows what he hears his Uncles George and Bill say." Harry said with a smirk as his wife glared at him.

Hermione laughed while bouncing the baby.

"Oh your mummy doesn't say that to you does she? Mean old Daddy is telling lies again huh." She cooed at her godson while her best friend blushed.

"Well I am sure you will be thinking back on this in about 8 months or so." Ron said smoothly, kissing his wife's head.

It took both Harry and Ginny a minute to catch what was said.

"Wait…8 months…Are you saying? No way! Are you really!" Ginny shouted exuberantly.

Hermione nodded, a look of pure happiness on her face. Harry leaned over and hugged her against his side.

"We are! The baby is due in mid to late May and we wanted to go ahead and tell you because we wanted you to be ready, you know being named Godparents is a big responsibility and all, we wanted you prepared." Hermione said, smiling the whole time.

Harry had never seen his friends happier than they were in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6: cut off

**_Thank you for all sticking with me through my rocky patch!_**

**_And thank you for the reviews!_**

**_And I need your help so I need you to PM or review your choice so I can make up my mind. I have two ideas in my head. One is super sticky fluffy poofy full of goo fluff and stuff and will take us on a happy fluffy journey._**

**_One will still have some fluff but will also have angst too. And some tears. How would you like to roll? I can't choose._**

Chapter 6

**Cutoff**

Watching his son crawl after the toys on that he was using the locomoter charm on was highly entertaining. He watched as James sped across the floor at the highest of speeds he could muster. He also managed to grab every toy no matter how quick it was moving past him. Harry saw a great Gryffindor seeker in the making.

Tonight Teddy was staying with Andromeda, she had decided to leave the school and was getting married to a man she had been talking to for a while. It was time for a new start. Tonight she was telling Teddy and tomorrow she would be introducing him to his new Grandfather. Harry was happy she was happy with him, even if it was weird that she had been dating. He just couldn't get over the older generation going on dates. It still cracked him and Ron for that matter, up when Molly and Arthur talked about dating. They left the room if it got too girl talkish.

He smiled at his little son, his hair stuck up more and more everyday. Harry was pretty sure that it was worse than his own.

"Hey Jamie. What are you doin down there? Crawl to daddy. Come on, can you say Daddy? That is who I am." Harry said as he swept the giggling baby off the floor.

James liked to be thrown, tossed, jiggled, tickled, bounced and anything that involved constant movement. Harry couldn't remember Teddy ever moving this much.

James looked at his daddy and blinked rapidly, giving him a big two toothed smile. He also had shown no inclination to speak…ever. He said nothing. He screamed and squealed and jabbered. Bu tif you tried to get words…Nothin doing. This kid was silent.

His favorite thing in the world was to watch Teddy's huge black dog Paddy run through the house. It sent him into gales of giggles every single time. As he was doing right now. Ginny had come in and the dog had barged its way past her into the house.

"Paddy, damnit get your arse back here." She shouted. "Harry Potter catch that ruddy mutt!"

"Awe but mommy! Jamsie is playing with him." He said as he held the baby down and let the massive dog slobber kisses onto the baby face.

"Do not let him do that! Honestly Harry. I am going to need you to put that baby up, preferably at mum's house as I already sent her an owl and we need to talk. Right now." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Uhm, ok." He replied.

It didn't take him long to get James' stuff together and to floo off to their parent's house. He was a bit nervous in returning though as Mum had no idea why she was keeping James and Ginny had only left him three times total.

He walked carefully into their room where he found his wife sitting on their bed in cotton shorts and a tank top.

"You got home from the pitch early." He said before sitting down beside her.

She nodded her head.

"Er…I thought your physical and first practice was today."

"Yup, it was." She said looking him in the eye.

"Did it not go well? I thought the healers released you? Do you need more time. Are you going to get to play this season? You seem upset for some reason." He placed his hand on her thigh and played with the hem of her shorts.

To his immense surprise she smacked his hand. She never told him no, it was a rare moment.

"No, you are cut off." She said seriously.

"Why, what did I do." He asked, stunned. He really couldn't remember doing anything lately.

"You got me benched for another two seasons Mr. Potter." She said with a semi angry face.

He had no clue what she was on about. How could he have done that? He thought she seemed like she was playing with him a bit but he wasn't to sure.

"Er…Uhm…Gin I don't understand."

"I failed my physical and it is your fault." She replied.

"How did you fail? You are in great shape. I for one love your shape." He said seductively as he pulled her closer and ran his fingers up the back of her legs and into the leg of her shorts.

"No, no sir. That is why I am banned. You did it, you are responsible. No sexy fun time for you."

"What? How did that get you benched? That has to improve your physique. I mean to say…wait…I…Are you…Gin I wasn't exactly here the last time, I mean to say are you…"

She broke into a huge grin and nodded her head excitedly.

"You are…Really! I am so not cut off for this." He said with a laugh as he pulled her on top of himself and kissed his newly pregnant wife.


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

**_Thank you for your reviews._**

**_In response to a question this story will end, right before or as Lily goes into Labor. _**

**_When Albus is born you will look for After The Sun Rose; Albus._**

**_I will warn you ahead of time and actually make the story site before it switches to make sure no one is lost or left behind!_**

**_And it looks like FLUFFY wins! Which is alright since the last pregnancy Harry was unconscious for a bit of it so we can have a few years of fluff._**

**_Sorry it has taken a bit, I had to get everything in order here and at the job, I am officially a stay at home mommy now. And then we had a vacation so I couldn't write._**

**_Let's get on with it. _**

**_I don't own it I only play with it!_**

Chapter 7

**Here We Go Again**

"Dad I can't handle another baby in this house! We don't need another one." Teddy squealed as while they were preparing to floo to Bill's.

Ginny was holding James in her arms while Harry wrangled Teddy into his cloak. They had just told their oldest little boy about the impending baby as Ginny was now starting to show.

"Well, you should have told us sooner as this little one is already on the way." Harry said, bemused.

"Well you didn't ask me first." Teddy mumbled.

Harry ruffled the turquoise hair, a sure sign that the little boy was not that upset.

"How do you get a baby anyways?" Teddy asked as they stepped up to the fireplace.

"They grow in mummy's belly until they are big enough to be born." Harry said quickly before throwing the powder.

He gripped Teddy tightly as they spun through the network. And didn't release him until they landed in Bill's fireplace. He stepped out dusting Teddy off as he walked up to Ginny and James. He glanced over to see Teddy standing in front of the fireplace, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Come on son, Vic is waiting for you to play. What's wrong?" He said, exasperated with his precocious 7 year old.

"How did the baby get in there?" He asked loudly.

Harry's jaw dropped and Ginny spun so fast she nearly dropped James and Bill spit the pumpkin juice from his mouth.

"Uhm…What?" Harry said startled by the question.

"Well the baby, it has to get bigger in mummy's tummy right?"

"Right.." Harry said slowly.

"Well how did it get in there in the first place?"

"Uhm well…" Harry stuttered and looked at Bill who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew I should have asked mum, you don't know." Teddy sighed, Bill started laughing hysterically, Ginny was choking back her own giggles while Harry was shell shocked.

"C'mon Teddy, we can ask my mummy she knows, she has had three babies, and I bet she knows how they get out too!" Victoire said excitedly from behind her stunned father's legs.

Harry looked at Bill apologetically as Teddy scrambled off with Victoire both of them yelling for Fleur the entire way.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry was looking around the Healer's office, pulling open drawers and playing with the contents inside. Ginny was sitting on the table watching him in exasperation.

"Harry, it isn't like you aren't familiar with this place, James is only 10 months old, and we have been here for 3 visits already. " Ginny said gently, watching as Harry pushed his hands through his hair, it was a nervous habit, he didn't do it often but it made her smile when he did.

"I know, but today we find out! Today we will know if that is a boy or a girl! How can you not be nervous?" he huffed.

"Because either way this is our baby, as long as the baby is healthy, and hopefully quieter than its big brothers, I will be thrilled. Although he already moves less than James so maybe he will be calmer." She mused.

The door opened and Katie walked through with a bright smile.

"Well, today is the big day, are you ready? Have you placed bets?" she said happily.

"No, no bets, though my brothers have." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I know, Angelina told me. George is betting boy, he says that Weasley women don't catch a break in the girl department."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled as he helped his wife lay back onto the stiff table. He rubbed her hair out of her face as Katie did the initial measurements and examination.

"You look uncomfortable. Beautiful, but uncomfortable ." he muttered.

"Well this isn't the best part of the pregnancy, let me tell you." She said.

He snickered as Katie stood up and waived her wand above Ginny's bare belly, muttering an incantation. The soft sound of their baby's heart fluttering always put Harry into a daze. He couldn't believe that they had made that. It was a moment before the picture flickered to life in the air in front of them. They watched in awe as the little blip flipped and turned."

"Can you tell?" Harry whispered in a choked voice.

"Well Harry, it appears you are going to have your wife out numbered 4 to 1. It is a very healthy, perfect little boy. I am going to step out and give you three a minute." Katie said softly.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed her temple. They watched as their newest son sucked on his thumb and rolled from side to side. He seemed to be rocking himself.

"Are you disappointed?" he said softly as he glanced down at his teary eyed wife.

She shook her head.

"No, I could never be disappointed with your child. I hope he looks just like you." She said softly before placing her hand on her expanding belly.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Is he it? Are we going to have anymore?" He asked tracing his fingers around her side.

"I think we should leave that discussion for later. Let's just see how we handle three Potter boys before we make any decisions."


	8. Chapter 8: First Words

Chapter 8

**First Words**

One year, his baby was one year old and walking all wobbly across the sitting room. Harry grinned as he watched the messy headed baby toddle across the floor arms outstretched reaching for…What was he reaching for? He stood and looked around the corner to see where James was headed when he spotted it, in the cupboard, shit he had forgotten to close the door when he put up his traveling cloak. Just as he saw it James gripped it and up he went.

He had grabbed Ginny's broom and it flew off like a streak of lightning the small boy gripping it tightly and squealing in delight.

"No! Jamie NO! Shit, shit, shit! I am so dead! Jamie! Hold on son!" he yelled as he tried to get under the broom to catch the baby if he fell.

He watched in horror as the broom went closer to the ceiling and his still wordless son giggled, overjoyed at his ride. Just as Harry stepped under him he let go.

"No! Shit! No!" he yelled as he dove forward and caught the baby.

oOoOoOoO

A week later and Harry was sitting on the sofa with James in his lap and Teddy coloring on the floor with Ollie. He was reading a parchment from work, the details of a bust that had uncovered three former death eaters and that had unfortunately found several bodies of muggles on the premises. He was completely immersed in reading while Ginny was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the evening.

"Waahhhh!" Ollie yelled from the floor, causing Harry to look up in astonishment.

To his utter confusion Teddy was standing in front of the fireplace looking angry with purple butterflies flying out of his ears. Harry looked down when he heard James' tell tale cackle and saw his wand in the cubby little fists.

"Jamie it's NOT FUNNY!" Teddy howled before running up the steps the butterflies trailing behind him.

Harry grabbed the wand and pried it from the baby's grip.

"James Sirius! No, you can not have Daddy's wand, no no no!" he scolded before sitting him in his portable cot and running up the steps after his 7 year old.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was holding James on her hip, a task that was proving harder and harder as March came into season. She was definitely expanding and James was getting harder and harder to wrangle.

"Jamie hold still." She huffed as she tried to get up the stairs.

He did not oblige, he was screaming and leaning sideways out of her arms and then she heard a crash that was unique to breaking glass. She looked just as James grabbed another picture from the wall and threw it to the ground.

"James Sirius Potter, No!" she said in exasperation.

He smiled ruefully when she sat him in his room and magiced an invisible barrier in the door way.

"You can not throw pictures, that is a big no no, you are so much more destructive than Teddy was, honestly."

"ghelgnla ghoenlngdk ahahahahahah" the active toddler said from the doorway as he watched his mommy try and reach the floor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Can James say Dada? How about mama? Teddy? Come on bud I'll take dog at this point. Talk to daddy." Harry said to the toddler playing on the floor with plastic cups from the kitchen.

He met his daddy's eyes and blinked rapidly before breaking into a huge grin. Harry couldn't resist that face, he picked him up and spun him around. He was so perfect, he did look a lot like Harry, his features were near identical, but his eyes, he had Ginny's eyes, along with her long lashes and fair skin, he had a small smattering of freckles already on his nose. How could you resist something so absolutely wonderful?

"Say Dada." He said as he tickled the little ribs and threw him into the air.

He came down in giggles and grabbed Harry's hair on the way.

"Ouch! Shit, James let go of Daddy's hair. No, James no!"

The giggling baby let go of his hair but very quickly ripped the glasses from his daddy's face.

"No, James!" Harry yelped as he heard his glasses crack in two.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Nooooooooo Jamie that is mine!" Teddy was yelling from the sitting room.

With a sigh, Ginny walked in to see James ripping a newly colored muggleman picture to shreds. Victoire was sitting on the side table holding the other papers and crayons above her head out of reach.

"Jamie that took me forever to color! Don't you know what no means? No no no no no!" Teddy said, his red hair blazing and his foot stomping with each word.

oOoOoOoO

Ginny was hoping for all she was worth that James was not going to destroy anything today. She was sitting in a chair smiling as Hermione opened her gifts for the baby girl that was on her way within the next two weeks. James was sitting on the floor at his aunts feet, tearing the discarded wrapping paper into shreds. Well that was about the best she could hope for she figured. Hermione smiled down at her Godson and lifted him into her non existant lap.

"Hey lovey, are you having fun with that paper?"

James blinked at her and smiled, a piece of paper dangling from his mouth. She laughed and pulled the scraps from his lips.

"Say mama, I need a drink, paper does not taste yummy. Tell her you stubborn little thing say mama mama mama."

Ginny laughed, they were all positive at this point that he could talk he was just choosing not to. She walked over with a damp cloth and a sippy cup of water to rinse his mouth. He shook his head and tried to pull away as she extracted the rest of the wrappings from his tightly closed mouth. When she finished she sat him down where he immediately threw himself to the floor and began to kick his feet. She sighed waiting for the screaming tantrum that was to come. Instead of screaming and wailing he looked at her with the angriest face she had ever seen a one year old wear, his lips pouted and arms crossed.

"Mamamamamamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted

They all looked at him shocked.

"No no no nononononnon no Shit!" he yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Away

**_Warning If you haven't read The Birth of Legacy part of this might not make much sense._**

**_If you have read it….Welcome home!_**

**_This refers to Chapter 19 Flames. _**

**_And spanking warning here. _**

Chapter 9

**Away**

"It's perfect Harry, I can't even begin to imagine how much work went into this to restore it. Have you figured out how it got so badly destroyed, what caused the fire?" Ginny said looking in awe around the huge room in which she stood.

"Well they have been working round the clock since you found out about the baby, so it has taken 8 months." He replied. "Come with me, let me show you the rest."

Ginny took his outstreteched hand and he pulled her through the huge house. She looked into the small alcove that she could imagine a piano in, spun in a circle in the huge great room and couldn't help but smile when she thought of how easily their family could be here for holiday dinners. They peeked into the updated kitchen where Ginny was thrilled to see Kreature speaking with a much younger female elf, Harry introduced her as squinkie and told her that she was the youngling of his grandparent's old elf.

It didn't take long for them to get upstairs into the family area of the manor. Harry started by showing her a totally separate wing, the one he suspected his parents lived in. The clearing crew had found the charred remains of a baby cot and toys in there.

"I thought we could make that into a guest wing, or maybe for when Teddy is older and of age, if he doesn't move out right away. It isn't big enough for us but it will be nice to have." Harry murmured before closing the door. They walked down the hall to see the rest of the remodeled house. When they reached the main hall Harry showed Ginny through a pair of double doors.

They led into a largely proportioned room painted in Tan's and Blue. It boasted double closets, and ensuite office and an ensuite bathroom that put the one in Hogsmede to shame. She thought of her furniture in here and couldn't wait to see the rest of the rooms. He took her into the room beside theirs that would make a perfect nursery and the two down the hall that would be Teddy and Jamie's, there was a perfect open room that would be a great play area for the kids and a nice family sitting room. However it wasn't until Harry pulled her into the backyard that she was sold on the idea. Right outside was a large fenced pool area, and beyond that was a regulation quidditch pitch complete with scoring hoops.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said, her mouth on her chest.

"Sirius always said my dad was a quidditch nut, and we know he was a great player and was captain. Severus said he was a spoilt brat more often than I can count…Apparently he was spoilt, quite. Welcome to Potter Manor my love." He placed his hand on her swollen belly and kissed her cheek.

"So, are we staying?" he said softly.

"First I want to know. Of all the properties that were on the list that you inherited. Why did you pick this one."

He paused and laid his head on hers while he thought.

"Well, we need more space that much is evident, and I don't like the traffic on Hogsmede weekends. The thing I love about our home is that even with them being gone it feels like my parents and Sirius and Remus can be a part of the kids' lives. I want to live where they lived since I never got to live with them, I feel closer to them, and I want Ted to feel that too. I want him to feel Remus close to him.

His room, I am pretty certain Remus stayed there, it has a panic room of sorts that magically closes. It still had built in book shelves, we restored them and left them up. He will sleep where his father did and not as a raging beast. They lived here, as normal happy friends, my grandparents were here, I was here and they weren't hiding me. I was here as a normal not marked baby. This place was happy and full of love, I want that for our sons. Not to mention it is located perfectly to be impenetrable, I can protect you all and the kids can still run all over.

So, the question stands. Do you want to move here?"

He knew when she kissed he jaw and wrapped herself around him that she was ready to leave their first little haven of joy and move with him into the home they would grow their family in.

oOoOoOoOoO

"But I don't want to Mo-oove!" Teddy cried as Harry used his wand to pack the toys in his room.

Teddy was running back forth between the boxes pulling his toys back out.

"No daddy no!" he wailed.

"Teddy please stop, we have got to get all of this over to the new house. You will love it."

"No, I am not going. I am going to live by myself. And you can go, and you can live it the stupid house with your stupid things and your stupid more babies and stupid Jamie and I will stay here. I AM NOT MOVING." The 7 year old shrieked.

Harry was so shocked at this unexpected behavior that he dropped his concentration and everything fell around him.

"Theodore Remus Lupin Potter, that is enough right now. Get your bum on that chair and do not move it until I tell you to." Harry said in a steady voice.

He watched at Teddy's hair turned almost maroon it was so dark red.

"NO. NO. NO. I am not moving, not from my spot and not from my room. Leave me alone, leave my toys and my treehouse. I don't need you. I don't need mummy. I don't need Jamie and I don't need no one. Just leave me here. I am living here. Here. I am not going away. If I can grow up with out daddy Remus and Mummy Dora then I can grow up without any mummy and daddy. You got Jamie and the new baby boy. You go, I don't need no one. I am not goin away no where." He sat down and dropped his little face into his hands.

Harry couldn't figure out if he was more angry or hurt by the child's words. He placed his wand on the table and walked over to the sobbing child, he gripped his shoulders and sat him back on his feet.

"You listen to me, I understand that you are upset and that you want to live here, but we are moving and you are going. While I care immensely how you feel I will not be spoken to like that, do you understand me?" Harry said in his quietest most dangerous voice.

Teddy jerked out of Harry's hands and smacked them away.

"No, go away. Just leave me the bloody hell ALONE!"

Without much thought, Harry flipped him over his knee and swatted him five times with a firm hand. Teddy screaming the entire time. Harry stood him up and tried to turn him around to speak to him.

"Get out! GO AWAY!" he screamed and threw himself onto the bed refusing to look at his father.

"Teddy, stop yelling and listen to me." Harry tried again, attempting to hold his irritation with the little boy.

He watched as his little back heaved up and down, and he gasped between sobs. He looked broken, and Harry felt something in him shatter at the sight. He walked over and sat down beside his son.

"Teddy we aren't moving without you." He said firmly.

Teddy never lifted his head, he just continued to sob. Harry looked up when he heard the door to the room open. He frowned at the stricken look on his wife's face.

Teddy spoke next in a small pitiful voice. Had he been yelling Harry wouldn't have been fazed but right now Teddy wasn't angry he was hurt and Harry had done it.

"Go away, just go away, I hate you…Please just go away."


	10. Chapter 10: Home

**_Ha who is proud check it another update! _**

**_Woot Woot!_**

Chapter 10

**Home**

Unshed tears sprung to his eyes when he touched the small, quivering boy and he flinched beneath his fingers.

"Harry, love just come here." His wife said in a soft voice from the door.

He gently lifted his hand away and walked out of the room.

"I…I don't know what to do. I don't even know what happened, he just went hysterical. And he sassed me and cursed I didn't pop him hard, I know I didn't." he stammered.

She placed her hand on his chest.

"It is fine, he will be alright, go take care of Jamie before he tears apart his nursery and I will calm this down."

He nodded forlornly and left the room. She knew her husband needed reassurance but right now the heartbroken little boy needed it more. She walked in and flipped her wand once quickly settling all of the toys off of the floor and into their boxes as she made her way around the maze of boxes to the bed. She sat down gently and ran her fingers across the nape of Teddy's little neck. He squirmed a bit and tried to stifle his sobs.

"Teddy love, I know you are upset, I can see that. Talk to me baby mine."

"No mummy. I'm not talking to no one. I'm stayin here and I'm livin here by myself." He whimpered.

"Oh, I see. But I will miss you so much if you don't come with me."

"Nu-uh you gots Jamie and the baby. Two boys just like now. You won't miss me." He argued.

"Well that's not right, I love three little boys and if you leave I will only have two little boys and big ole empty spot right where my Teddy bear goes. Who will I run and play with when Jamie gets all crazy? And who will teach the new baby how to be a sweet boy rather than a rotten little imp like James? We can't leave that up to daddy, he trained Jamie." She said, laying down on her side and rubbing his back.

She couldn't stop her smile when he wiggled up next to her as close as her belly would allow.

"Daddy doesn't want me to go no more." He sniffed.

"I bet he does want you to go. You are his little man, he loves you very much."

"Nope." His little lips popped on the p. "He spanked my bum and he called Jamie little man this morning at breakfast. He has a new one, he doesn't need two."

"Oh, I see. Well, I am certain that Daddy didn't mean to use your name for James, he loves you very much, that's why he gave you that name and he loves Jamie just like he does you which made it very easy to use your name. I don't think he even knew he hurt your feelings. And yes he spanked you, you said some very bad words, and some very mean things to daddy."

He shrugged his little shoulders, and rolled to face her, burying his face in her shoulder. She could feel his hot tears pooling on her shirt and the raped rise and fall of his back under her hand. She maintained her silence waiting for him to respond when she felt his body go limp and he sobs subside into sleep. She lay there beside of him for a long time until she felt Harry's presence in the room. He walked over and helped her stand before placing a throw blanket over Teddy's sleeping form. He levitated the boxes from the room to the sitting area with all of James' things and held out his hand to help Ginny down the steps.

"Is Jamie napping?" she asked looking around at all of the boxes.

"Yeah, he conked out about a half hour ago." He said miserably. "Is he alright?"

She sighed and sat down at the table.

"You called Jamie little man this morning."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Ok, I have always said that…I have called Teddy that his whole life, why would that matter?"

Ginny smiled at her husband.

"Precisely, you have called Teddy that for years. It hurt his feelings that you gave his name away, add in that we are moving him from the only home he can remember so quickly, the fact that we are bringing in another new baby, and he was absolutely worn out, he just flew off the handle. He is only seven Harry."

"I shouldn't have smacked him. I didn't know he was upset about James, it never even occurred to me."

"You should have smacked him, he said terrible things and was absolutely disrespectful. He needed corrected quickly. And I know you wouldn't have realized that his feelings were hurt. Why don't you get all of this to the manor, since this is all that is left. I will get Jamie and floo over when you get back and then you can grab Teddy. I think if we go ahead and move him while he is asleep it will be a bit easier."

Harry nodded and started moving the boxes and all of the furniture, excluding the boys' beds, which they were in. An hour or so later Ginny left clutching a partially asleep James and he walked to the nursery and waved his wand, sending the crib to the manor.

He was beyond nervous to pick Teddy up. A feeling he had never known before. Before lifting him he laid his hand on his back testing to see how asleep the little boy was. He did not move at all his breathing deep and even. His hair had fallen into its natural sandy curls as it only was when he was completely unaware of anything. He didn't think he could every explain to Teddy what he meant to him. Teddy was the only link to the last person that had loved him unconditionally as a child. He was the only living link to Remus and as such to Sirius. He tried not to let that show, he didn't want Teddy to feel burdened by the fact but he knew he needed to know that he was important but he had thought that Ted already knew that.

With as much care as possible he lifted the sleeping boy into his arms. Completely asleep he snuggled deeper into Harry's chest. Harry pressed his face into the sandy ringlets and inhaled, he smelled of little boy, chocolate biscuits, crayons, and a hint of dirt, all mixed up to make a father sigh in contentment.

"I love you baby boy." He whispered softly, kissing the crown of his head.

He couldn't stop the smile or the sigh of relief when, still blatantly fast asleep, Teddy buried his face into his neck and mumbled,

"Daddy."

oOoOoooOoOoO

Ginny was charming all of her kitchen supplies into their places when she heard a cry from upstairs, one that quickly escalated into screams of terror. Trying to be as careful as possible (she wasn't the most dainty thing these days) she ran up the stairs and to the family wing. She followed the cries to her room where she knew Harry had laid Teddy when they returned. She walked in and first saw James, sitting on the floor inside a protective bubble playing with a snitch and then she watched as Harry picked a sobbing Teddy up out of the corner where he was sitting.

"Sssshhhh, son, sssshhh calm down it is alright. Look mummy is right there." Harry said as he lifted the shaking boy into his arms.

She walked over and put her hand on his having back as he gasped for air.

"Teddy, love, it is alright. Did you wake up and not know where you were?"

He nodded his head frantically and gripped Harry's shirt.

"You're in mine and Daddy's room at our new home baby. It is alright. See Daddy was right here in no time." She kissed the back of his head and turned, picking Teddy up after removing Harry's charm and left Harry and Teddy alone.

"Ssshhh, it is alright Ted, look, this is the same bed and everything that we have always had. You are at home, just a new one."

"I wanna go back to my home." He wailed, still holding tight to his father's shirt.

"Well, even if you go back there it wouldn't be home little man, none of your things are there and your family isn't there. I know I am never at home unless you and mum and Jamie are with me, the little scamp that he is."

"I like my home and my room. I don't want to move here. I don't like it at all." Teddy whimpered.

"Well that's not fair, you haven't even seen it yet. Let's go look at your new room and I bet you do like it"

Keeping him in his arms Harry walked down the hall and opened the door to what was once the study. He sat Teddy down on his feet, all of the boy's toys were here, put onto the existing shelves along with his books and several pictures that he had drawn and Ginny had framed. His bed was set up as was his drawing table and a desk for school work.

"I didn't paint the walls yet, I thought you should help me with that. What do you think?"

"I miss my forest and trees" he whined looking out of the window that overlooked the front yard.

"Well, I can fix that." With a flick of his wand the walls were covered with murals of the forbidden forest, the trees swayed a bit as if being blown in the wind.

"Look in the trees." He whispered.

Teddy looked closely and watched as a big black dog, bigger than Paddy even, bounced in between the massive trunks and disappeared, after a few minutes a huge stag appeared for a minute, grazing at the edge of a forest stream that flowed along the base of the far wall. Then with a mess of leaves and dirt the dog reappeared scuffling and playing with a gray and brown wolf, a huge wolf. Teddy watched transfixed as the threesome played and then disappeared into the trees. Harry waived his wand and enchanted the ceiling to reflect the sky outside, just as he had done in the old house.

"See bud, I thought this room would be really cool for you because it is big and has places for all your toys, but look at this, put your hand right here on this tree." Harry pointed to a tree that looked just like the engraved tree in their old yard. Teddy placed his hand and Harry cast a charm, Teddy jumped as a door opened in the wall to his right and he walked in.

"This room will only open if you or I touch that spot. It can be like your own special clubhouse. No one else can get in. And you know what is really cool?"

Teddy shook his head walking around the small 8x8 room that already had four beanbag chairs thrown on the floor and a table in the corner.

"This room, your daddy Remus used to stay here. This was his room too. I thought you might like to stay in here where he used to live. My room used to be my daddy's too, I know it makes my happy to know he used to be there. I thought it might make you happy too."

Thanking merlin for his quidditch reflexes harry caught the little body as he flung himself into his daddy's arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Parties

**_So incase you hadn't noticed._**

**_After The Sun Rose: Albus is up on my page. _**

**_It is just a space saver rather than an actual chapter and I will replace it with a chapter as soon as this part is finished._**

**_You have one more chapter._**

**_So you can alert it if you want to be notified when it switches._**

**_Here we go._**

Chapter 11

**Birthday Parties and Birtday Panic**

Harry was sitting on a sun lounge holding a sleeping James, watching Teddy, Victoire, Molly and Lucy play with his dragons in the yard. How was it possible that his tiny little Godson, the one that he had been nervous to hold, the one that he had unintentionally made an unbreakable bond with, the one that he fought tooth and nail to get him to say Uncle Harry, was 7 and a half years old? He was getting bigger before Harry's own eyes. He could remember when he used to lay in his arms just as James was doing now, now you were hard pressed to get him wrangled long enough to put proper clothes on him. The kids were all growing so fast, it was hard to believe that they were all getting big on him. Even moreso that he was one of the parents of this crazy bunch, he thought, shaking his head as Dom, Roxy and Louis took off running and giggling each holding a pink balloon.

Today they were celebrating the 5th birthday of Roxy as well as an impromptu house warming party for Harry and Ginny. This also happened to be the first time that Rose had been with the entire family. She had been home for a bit over three months now and was one of the cutest little girls he had ever seen. He watched with amusement as Ron walked the perimeter of the lawn talking and cooing to the little pink bundle in his arms. He thought back to the day that she was born.

oOoOoOoO

Sitting in his office in the undercover aurors department he was dosing with his head against the back of his chair. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. James and Teddy were both sick and both boys had kept him up all night long. Not to mention that at 5 months pregnant Ginny was starting to feel the strain of what he could only assume was hormones as she was a crying mess and overly upset about her ever expanding waistline. Needless to say he was tired, very tired, so when his office door slammed open and a hysterical Ron burst through he was out of sorts.

"Wusssamattar? Whos dead?" he garbled, trying to pull his robes on with his head through the sleeve.

"What? Dead? No, no one is dead. I need you! Right now. Mione needs you." Ron replied frantically.

"Huh?" Harry replied, still muffled as he had managed to get stuck in the robe.

"Honestly." Ron said trying to help his best friend find a way free. "Hermione, I think she is in labor, I don't know…I don't what to do. She's crying. You know I can't…Never been good at that…Please just come help, I can't do this."

The sound of his voice is what finally roused Harry to understand what was going on. He pulled the infernal robe off and looked his best mate in the face, noticing the fear and tear tracks on his face. He squeezed his shoulder as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. Before stepping in he turned to his friend.

"She'll be alright, both of them will be."

"You didn't see her, she was in a lot of pain, I have never seen her like this." He choked.

"I know, it sucks watching that, but she will be alright, if we get there soon that is, otherwise she'll regret killing us later."

They stepped in together and spun off to Ron's house.

Harry walked through the kitchen, following Ron, who was practically running towards their downstairs bathroom. He threw the door open beckoning Harry to follow.

"Er, she's decent right?" he muttered.

"She's decent enough and would it matter given the circumstance?" Ron said huffily.

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"No, I guess not."

He walked in to see Hermione on her knees leaning against the wall, tears pouring down her face. She was drenched in sweat, wearing a pair of shorts and a stretchy tank top.

"You left!" she wailed, glaring at Ron.

"Only for a minute, I had to get help. I don't know what to do." He defended.

Before they could start bickering in true Ron/Hermione fashion he stepped over and leaned down beside of her.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"I can't, I can't move. It is too fast, they won't stop. It isn't supposed to be this fast." She whimpered before clutching her huge stomach and screaming through a contraction.

"How long has she been like this?" Harry asked turning to Ron.

"Minutes, really. She had a back ache yesterday and was worn out. She went to be really early and woke up in the middle of the night with a bad stomach ache. She thought she was hungry so I made her food, she went back to sleep, woke up about two hours later, sick, she threw up and I tried to get her to go to the hospital, I know the boys have been sick and she was with you all just a couple of days ago. She said no she was fine she just needed sleep so she went back to bed. She slept until about 20 minutes ago when she woke up screaming and…leaking stuff. I got her to here but she won't move any farther."

Ron stopped speaking as Hermione let out an ear piercing scream, it was so reticent of Malfoy manor all those years ago that Ron's face went white and Harry's hands shook.

"Hermione." Harry said gently. "I am going to get mum and get dad to alert a healer. It sounds like you have been in labor for two days I don't know that we can get you to a hospital before this baby gets here."

"What! NO! I can't have her here, in a bathroom! I need my mum and dad, and Ginny." She cried.

Harry nodded and ran from the room, throwing powder into the fireplace and stuffing his head through. He called Ginny to come over immediately, and to drop the kids with someone."

Then he floo called Molly.

"Muuumm! MuuuummmmM!" He yelled out into the burrow.

He could hear Molly running down the stairs.

"Merlin Harry what could possibly be causing you to yell like this?"

"Hermione. Hurry, I think she is having the baby." He stammered, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

"Which room. Have they already admitted her to the maternity ward?" Molly said grabbing her cloak from the closet in the hall.

"No, she's not at the hospital. She didn't know she was in labor, she's in the bathroom at their house. I can't move her, I think it's time, please hurry." He pulled himself back into the kitchen as Molly instantly spun into view followed by Ginny in mere seconds.

"Where is she?"

Harry lead them both to the bathroom Hermione was in, she was crying ever harder.

"I left the boys with George and Angie, George was contacting the rest of the family, and Angie was going to get ahold of Katie so she could get here." Ginny said attempting to kneel beside her sister in law, her friend.

"Boys, we need to get her to her room, we don't want this little girl born in a loo. You're going to have to carry her up."

Without hesitation Ron lifted his wife into his arms and carried her to the steps, he got half way up before passing her into Harry's arms. Harry took her and carried her the rest of the way up and passed her back to Ron at their bedroom door, letting him place his own wife into their bed.

The next few minutes passed in a whirl of activity, Katie got there right as Ron apparated to his inlaw's house and sidelong apparated them into his home just in time. When he appeared in the kitchen he was immediately grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Bill and dragged up the steps only to be thrown bodily into the room with his wife. He saw the panicked look on Harry's face as he held her hand and watched as his baby sister tried to calm his hysterical wife.

"Oh thank merlin he's here. Hermione I love you but this it all Ron." Harry said in relief before kissing her head and rushing out of the room.

Ginny turned and smiled brightly as Ron hurried over to his wife's side and she turned to follow her husband. It wasn't minutes later that the telltale cry came from the room.

oOoOoOoO

Ron had been smitten ever since. Harry had never seen him so devoted to anything. It was fun to watch him interact with such a small little girl. It was also fun to experience an entirely different role as a godfather. There were times that he forgot Teddy was his godson, he more his own than anything else, but with this little one he was able to spoil her and send her home, he was looking forward to not being responsible for punishments. That was all Ron and Hermione's job.

He looked down at the squirming 15 month old on his chest.

"Hey scamp, did you have a good nap?"

"No nap!" James shouted and tried to wiggle free. "No nap!"

Harry chuckled as he heard another little voice come up behind him.

"Nap nonononnonno no NO NAPPPAAAPPP." he squealed while tugging on his uncle's shirt.

Harry reached around and scooped up the bouncing red headed little boy.

"Hey Freddie baby, did you wake up too." Harry said with a grin, looking at the two little boys on his knees.

"Did you find my miscreant?" George laughed as he sat down beside his only brother in law.

"I did I think these two are ready to play."

"Pway, pway!" both toddlers chanted, jumping up and down on Harry's knees.

George stood and charmed up and invisible barrier before plunking both boys down in it and summoning toys and balloons to occupy them. Those two were nearly inseparable. Harry was certain that they were in for trouble with the two of them in the coming years.

He spent the afternoon chasing after Teddy and the older bunch on brooms and helping Ginny where he could. She had been feeling really terrible and he was beginning to worry as it was still 6 weeks too early for him to be born. Ginny was not due until the end of August but lately she had been irascible and exhausted. She seemed to be in pain constantly and she had no appetite. It was completely different from her pregnancy with James. He felt helpless, he hated when he couldn't make her better.


	12. Chapter 12: Early Risers

**_This is it the final chapter of After The Sun Rose: James_**

**_The next chapter will take place in_**

**_After The Sun Rose: Albus._**

**_Thank you for reading, and reviewing. You are all awesome. _**

**_I am happy to start a new book with you all._**

Chapter 12

**Early Risers**

"Dadadadada dadddddeeeee dadadadadadadada daaaddddeeeeedaaaaaaddddddee eeeeee."

Harry walked into James' room and smiled at his young son standing in his crib holding the bars and bouncing. The little boy's face broke into a huge grin and he started to giggle before Harry ever reached him.

"Heya Dadadadaaaddeee."

Harry chuckled and ruffled the shock of messy black hair.

"Hiya Scamp. You know it isn't time to wake up and party at 3 in the morning little boy? It is night night time."

James cackled and shook his head back and forth, bouncing the whole time.

"No no no, no nap no nigh nigh. Dadada pway dadada pway. No no nigh nigh."

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing it was a lost cause and lifted the toddler into his arms.

"Jamie, you are going to be the death of me, honest to Merlin."

"Amie pway, dadddaaddeee pway" he squealed as Harry walked him down the hall towards the family sitting room.

He could close the door to the room and keep it so that he and James were the only two awake. Or rather, that was the plan before he walked by Teddy's room.

Bubbbbiiieeee Buuubbbbiiieeeeee. TetetetetetetetiiieeeeeeePWA YPWAYPWAY BUBBBBIIIEEEE!" James yelled before Harry could stop him.

He tried to cover his mouth and rush him into the room but as he sat down and placed James in front of a few baby toys the door to the room was pushed open and a sleepy Teddy walked through, his sandy blonde curls falling into his eyes. He walked over and sat next to Harry on the sofa, leaning over into his arms. Harry smiled and pulled him up onto his lap, ruffling the curls as they shortened and turned turquoise, they never stayed in their natural state for long.

"Daddy I am still sleepy." He yawned.

"Me too little man, but your brother seems to be wide awake."

At the sound of his big brother's voice James turned and wobbled over as fast as he could.

"Tetie tetie. Hiya bubbie hiya pway! Amie ans bubbie pway Rawr rawr pway rawr bubbie."

Harry knew from the look on Teddy's face that he was a goner. It was hard to say no when James' hazel eyes lit up like they were right now the baby's constant excitement was hard to say no to.

"Aw Jamie it is night time not play time. Your brother is sleepy." Teddy whined.

"No nigh nigh, pway Amie, pway Amie pease."

The little dark headed boy pouted out his bottom lip dramatically and toddled off to pick up his stuffed dragon, or his Rawr as he called it. Teddy huffed and stood, walked over and picked up his own dragon to play with.

OoOoOoOo

Ginny woke late that morning, which was unusual for a Sunday, normally James would have them awake by the break of dawn. She looked at her watch noting that it was after ten in the morning. The boys had to be up as Harry was missing so she walked out of the room, going first to the breakfast nook, knowing that the boys ate fairly quickly after waking in the mornings.

"Hello Miss. Can Squinkie get you something to eat?" the cheery house elf asked happily bouncing from foot to foot.

"No, not right now, I don't feel very good this morning, but thank you. Squinkie have you seen my boys? They appear to be missing."

The little elf nodded her head.

"Squinkie served them breakfast at 7 this morning, and icecream at 4 earlier this morning. I am thinking they are still in the sitting room in the family wing." She squeaked.

Ginny sighed at the thought of her husband and sons hyped up on ice cream at 4 am."

She drug herself back up the steps and into the family sitting room. She pushed open the door and couldn't stop her smile at the sight that greeted her. Harry was sprawled on his back on the floor, his head resting on a dragon, smudges of chocolate on his lips and traces of what she was certain were chocolate kisses on his cheeks. Teddy was laying with his head on Harry's stomach. His cheeks and chin both bore the signs of chocolate icecream. He was curled up around a blue stuffed dragon sleeping soundly with Harry's hand laid on his side. Then wrapped securely in his Daddy's arm, head on his chest and legs thrown over his big brother's shoulders was her baby boy. There was no doubt that he had been eating ice cream. The evidence was all over his face, arms and his hair was even matted together with it. The sight was so precious that she couldn't bring herself to wake them so she lay down on the sofa beside them and allowed herself to drift back off to sleep.

Harry awoke when he felt a sticky face peel off of his bare chest. He opened his eyes and looked at his chocolatey baby boy rub his sticky eyes.

"Hey little boy, how long did we go back to sleep for?"

He craned his neck, trying to see the clock without waking Teddy when he realized that Ted was no longer on his stomach. He sat up and pulled James into his arms before standing. When he turned he saw Ginny asleep on their overstuffed sofa and Teddy curled into her arms, both of them covered with a soft blanket. He smile and looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was nearly 12:30 in the afternoon, James had went back to sleep for nearly 4 and a half hours.

"Alright scamp, let's get you into the tub you sticky mess."

James' whole face lit up.

"Baf? Baf! AYAYAYAY BAF!" he shouted, waking up the remaining sleepy members of the family.

Harry shook his head is dismay as first Teddy sat up and rubbed his eyes and then Ginny leaned up a bit and laid right back down. Harry looked at her, concerned. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You aren't well." He said firmly.

"I know." She practically whispered.

"I am going to get these two in the bath and then see if mum will come stay with them, we are going to the hospital."

She shook her head frantically.

"No, really, I'll be fine, I will. I am just tired, and sore. It isn't contractions Harry, I know how they feel."

"Squinkie." He called.

The little elf appeared in front of him instantly.

"Yes sirs what can I do for you sirs." She said excitedly.

"Can you do me a huge favor Squinkie? Can you pop over to Andromeda's for me? Can you see if she would mind coming to watch the boys for me for a while, or even if they wouldn't mind the boys coming to stay with them for the afternoon?"

"Of course master Harry, of course." She instantly popped out of sight.

He shook his head, he had tried to get her to drop the master business but so far it had yet to work. They didn't have her do much for them and Harry would have freed her if she hadn't plead with him not to. He did like having her around though.

He sighed deeply and waived his wand, silently using a cleansing spell on both boys.

"Alright Jamie, Gramma Andromeda is going to give you a bath yay! For now, let's go play dragons with Teddy."

"But daddy I already played dragons with him today." Teddy whined.

Harry gave him a look that silenced him.

"I know, but I would appreciate it if you could play with him for the couple of minutes it will take your Gramma to get here. I need to help your mum and can't do it with Jamie crawling up my arm." He said as Jamie's bum was now level with his ear.

He walked Jamie over to the alcove that held many of the boys toys and handed him the dragon he was playing with earlier ad Teddy slouched over dragging the one he had been using.

"Rawr Bubbbie Rawr!" the little boy said, excitedly jumping up and down.

Teddy glanced nervously back at Ginny before turning to his little brother.

"Yes Jamie, Rawr." He said unenthusiastically.

Harry put up the protection charm to keep James in the alcove and Teddy from hearing their conversation. He walked back to the sofa where Ginny had managed to sit up but was looking very white.

"Gin, you are sick, you have been sick. You had Jamie early and I think that we at the very least need to go see Katie. I would feel better if I knew both you and our son in there were alright, you could be sick because he is in trouble you know." He said gently, sitting down beside her.

"I know, I just, I don't want this one here early, it is five weeks to soon, even earlier than it was with James. I just want to keep him in there as long as I can." She whimpered.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Well love, this might just be as long as you can, if he is safer in our arms than in your belly than so be it, we know how to take care of a tiny one, and really would another one just like James be so bad?" he said with a glint in his eye.

"What are you trying to do, put both of us in an early grave? Merlin help us if he is just like his older brother." She said as he chuckled.

They saw the fire in front of them turn green, as this was the normal room into which their family flooed, just as they heard the pop suggesting Squinkie's return. Andromeda and her new husband both stepped out of the fire and into the room, dusting themselves off.

"You called for reinforcements?" Andromeda said with a smile as Harry stood and hugged her.

"Yes, I need to take Ginny to see Katie, she isn't doing well and this is right around the time that James came too so I am not certain when we will be back. You don't mind do you?"

"Mind playing with my grandsons? Never. Go on but make sure you keep me updated and I will tell Molly."

Harry hugged her again and shook Daniel's hand before waving his wand and releasing the pent up boys from their area.

"You boys better get over here and give your Gramma some love." She said loudly,

Both boys turned and ran for her, well Teddy ran, James wobbled screaming and squealing the whole way.

"Gramma, Gramma!" Teddy shouted as he launched himself into her outstretched arms. He was there for a good minute before James ever reached them.

Not to be outdone by his older brother he grinned hugely.

"Gma Gma Gma." And attempted to throw himself at her but merely threw himself to the floor.

She chuckled and lifted him into her arms.

"Well look at you, big boy! And why are you sticky?"

Harry blushed, he wasn't the best with cleaning charms.

"Amie cweam num num num, Tetie cweam, num num num. Gma baf Gma baf!"

Daniel and Andromeda both laughed at the rambling of the toddler while Teddy just shook his head.

"Jamie was up all night Gramma, so Daddy let us have ice cream at 4 in the morning! And we played and he let me change the colors of the ceiling with his wand and I accidentally changed Jamie green! And then we…." He continued on in his summary of their early morning steadily earning Harry more chuckles from the grandparents and more glares from his wife.

"Right, well we need to get going now so you boys behave. He picked each of them up planted a kiss on them both before leaning them over Ginny to allow her to do the same. Then he helped her up and rushed her out of the house both to get to the healer's fast and to escape the trouble that his son was getting him into.


	13. UPDATE

**Chapter One of**

**After The Sun Rose ALBUS**

**has officially been switched it is now the real chapter one!**

**Thank you so much for 100 reviews and over 100 favorites and over 200 alerts you are all awesome!**


End file.
